My Secret Mermaid Life (Robbie Pape; Episode List)
A list of episodes in Robbie Pape's My Secret Mermaid Life. Note that since most of the series has been set to private the videos might not play. Season 1 Episode 1: Metamorphosis Upload Date: July 2, 2012 Samantha discovers a magic fountain. Episode 2: Surprise Tail Upload Date: July 2, 2012 Samantha pops a tail for the first time. Episode 3: The Weird Change Upload Date: July 5, 2012 Samantha returns to the fountain, but doesn't pop a tail for some reason. Episode 4: Splash of Legs and Tail Upload Date: July 5, 2012 Samantha swims, first as a mermaid and then normally in the fountain. Episode 5: Bath Tail Upload Date: July 5, 2012 Samantha has a bath with her tail. Episode 6: Finding 2 Powers Upload Date: July 6, 2012 Samantha gains thermokinesis and hydrokinesis. Episode 7: Finding Another Power and Tail Upload Date: July 6, 2012 Before taking yet another bath, Samantha gains cryokinesis. Episode 8: Tail Trouble Upload Date: July 15, 2012 Samantha's friend Natalie pushes her into the pool. Guess what happens. Episode 9: Dream, Pass Out, Shower Upload Date: August 20, 2012 Episode 10: Washing and Water Tail Upload Date: July 22, 2012 After washing the dishes, Samantha calls Natalie and gets into a fight with her. Episode 11: Powers, Water, Tail Upload Date: July 23, 2012 Samantha uses her powers, makes up with Natalie, and takes yet another bath. Episode 12: Tail and Powers Upload Date: July 25, 2012 After calling Natalie, Samantha swims and tries out her powers again. Episode 13: Beach Tail Upload Date: July 30, 2012 Shockingly, Natalie splashes Samantha while they're at the beach, making her pop a tail in public. Episode 14: Tail, Powers, Water and Natalie What Next? Upload Date: July 30, 2012 After Natalie's clumsiness gets Samantha wet again, the mermaid decides that what her friend needs is powers of her own, so she shows her a spell to do it. Episode 15: Treadmill Tail + Drawing Tail Upload Date: August 1, 2012 Samantha's tail interrupts a few of her mundane activities. Season 2 Episode 1: Tail and Searching Upload Date: August 5, 2012 Episode 2: One Wish Plus Magic Bath Upload Date: August 6, 2012 Samantha finds a magic ring while swimming, which grants her wish. Once again, she takes a bath, this time with magic bubbles. Episode 3: Ring and Strange Water Craving Upload Date: August 8, 2012 Following instructions which she can't even fully read, Samantha puts her ring out in the sunlight, then puts it on. She starts craving water. Episode 4: Full Moon, Magic Fountains and Spilling Water Upload Date: August 10, 2012 Samantha gets moonstruck, losing her tail for the night. Episode 5: Grandma and Trouble Upload Date: August 12, 2012 Episode 6: Powers Natalie Tail Upload Date: August 12, 2012 Episode 7: Uh-Oh Upload Date: August 12, 2012 Episode 8: My Secret Slipped Upload Date: August 12, 2012 Episode 9: Dream, Pass Out, Shower Upload Date: August 20, 2012 Episode 10 Upload Date: December 28, 2012 Category:My Secret Mermaid Life (Robbie Pape) Category:Episode List Category:Irregular Titles